


【科学组】一次“作战”

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man: Armored Adventures, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】一次“作战”

 

当Tony Stark迟到了十分钟还敢不慌不忙地以倒着走的机械舞压轴登场时，他的欠揍指数绝对达到了本周新的巅峰。

 

“哇呼，没有人愿意献出你们由衷的欢呼声吗，一点都没有？”

 

Nat在翻完一个白眼之后稍稍清醒了些，“Stark，如果你敢告诉我，半夜让你的破人工管家把我们唤到这里来只是为了来看你新学的舞蹈，我保证把你的双腿折成蝴蝶结。”说罢，她打个哈欠。

 

纽约时间星期天凌晨3点，Tony把队友们召集于大厅。通常会议都是由Steve或是Fury等正经人士组织，所以当Tony万分紧急地通知完结果还敢迟到来看，必然不是什么严肃的大事。

 

“嘿，我可有相当重要的 **作战计划** 要宣布。By  the  way，我的人工管家出自全地球最智慧的科学家之手，一点也不破。”

 

“咦，Banner呢？”Thor环顾一圈，确实只来了五人。

 

“你这家伙，不会为了不占据男朋友的睡眠时间，压根就没有通知他吧。”Clint说话时是闭着眼的，他太困了。

 

“是的，我没有通知他，毕竟这次会议的讨论中心就是围绕Bruce，所以不能让他知道。不过，和Hulk绝对没有丁点关系，各位尽管放轻松。”

 

Steve伸了个懒腰，“我知道了，你又要让我们帮你欺负博士了。”他的直觉通常很准。

 

“什么叫‘又’？这种事情我有前科吗？！况且欺负这个词用的也不准确。”他坐下来翘起二郎腿，“记得今晚有派对吧，我费了九牛二虎之力才诱拐，啊不，劝说博士前来参加。为此我还特地改良了鸡尾酒，加了点新料。”

 

“噫……”

 

“嘿，只是结合布鲁斯喜欢的口味稍稍改进，度数也轻微上升而已，绝对没有下药。

唉，可见你们这些衣冠禽兽满脑子都是什么玩意。”他清清嗓子提高声量，“ **今晚，谁能灌博士喝一杯酒，200美元，上不封顶！** ”他高举双手，隆重宣布。

 

“那Banner酒量怎么样？”Thor问。

 

“一般。

放心，一旦他喝醉，我会第一时间登场把他带走。”

 

“带走？”Clint指出关键。

 

“带回房间。”他稍稍小声了点，最厚脸皮的人也有心虚的时候。

 

现场蓦然陷入安静之中。

 

Cap想要质问这为了满足某大厦老板一己私欲而拟定还敢称之为作战计划的恶趣味方案的正当性，但在某种程度上本就象征着淫邪的Tony Stark，其存在的意义就是否定正当性。反正Bruce也非凡人，要是他敢乱来过火，大块头必然会代替自己弄死Stark。

 

于是，连队长都没有发言反对。

 

“至少要一千美元。”Clint率先打破安静。

 

“一千一杯，成交！”Stark大喊，爽快答应下。

 

他又赶紧捂上自己的嘴，生怕这声大叫吵醒Bruce，为了避开博士，他甚至选择太阳都还未起床营业的时间段商量作战方案，毕竟博士优良的早起习惯能和Steve这种非人哉的家伙都不相上下。

 

Nat则翻出一个新鲜的白眼，明明以Stark的豪爽程度，把价钱抬高到四五千一杯酒都轻而易举，Clint果然一如既往的猪队友。

 

“好！那就交给你们了！ **为达任务，不惜一切代价！** ”

 

 

 

傍晚，当从来都在派对中最低存在感的Bruce静悄悄到场时，他居然没有看见欢呼高喊并冲过来把他搂进怀的Stark，为此他可是卯了一下午的勇气才敢进场抵御那份羞耻。

 

Stark则钻在最不起眼的角落的酒柜后头，不时冒出半个头瞧瞧进展如何。

 

博士绕过灯红酒绿的舞池，准备找个地方先坐下，殊不知自己已是被好几双若有若无的视线聚焦的猎物。

 

Nat穿着高跟走过来，她的头发刚过肩，长短适中，嘴上抹了点艳红色，以及腰部以上的衣服相当少。对于最顶级的女特工来说色诱这种技能早已炉火纯青。甚至连任何一瓶香水都是多余，她就是带刺的玫瑰，优雅中透着致命的香艳。

 

她看似不经意地从Banner身旁走过，果然吸引到了博士的目光，她从不失手，这次亦然。

 

“你……你今天真好看……”他带着稍稍的结巴，向她打了招呼。

 

 

 

“吱吱吱……”

 

倘若有人现在靠近角落的Stark，一定会被这声音弄得毛骨悚然。

 

他半掩着身子潜伏在角落，他看着Natasha和博士聊了起来，他看着Bruce听完她的话被逗笑，他的指甲在酒柜上挠出五道痕。

 

现场的酒和饮料各式各样，可惜Tony的味蕾除了醋酸什么也感受不到，他完全听不见那两人在聊什么，但他看着狐狸精本精Nat在动的嘴唇，每句话都好像“想睡我吗？包君满意。”。他为自己的脸记下80个巴掌的负债，以惩罚自己居然蠢到没把色诱这条明令禁止，肠都悔青。

 

 

“陪我喝两杯？”

 

Nat很自然地抛出邀请，对方还是犹豫了下。

 

博士看了两圈，还是没看见Stark，明明他前几天为了求他参加派对，什么花招都使出来了，到头来自己玩失踪。

 

“那……好吧。”衡量完是接受邀请还是拒绝之后杵在派对上傻站着，他选择前者。

 

反正对象是熟得不能再熟的亲队友，（自以为）Stark应该不会吃醋。

 

他们缓缓走向派对前台，忽然Clint跳出来截住。

 

Stark用脚想都知道他肯定是要拦下Nat，再找机会独吞奖金。某一方面Stark谢他是救星，另一方面他的捣乱技术也确实高超。

 

 

 

Nat皱了眉，还是气势十足地对着Clint走去，“嗯？男人之间的话题，你一个姑娘家的来凑什么热闹？”他满含挑衅意味地轻瞥了一眼Clint，又悄悄用高跟猛插在他的脚面。

 

“呼……够狠的……”Clint忍下疼痛，小声说。

 

Banner觉得他突然闻到了股浓烈的火药味，可能是错觉。

 

Clint忽然晃脚，连带着他脚上的高跟往一侧甩去。高跟鞋本就站得虚，Natasha被这一下突袭搅得失了平衡，往后仰去。Clint一只手接住她的腰，另手也握住她的手。

 

“想和我跳舞何不直说？”Clinton说着，他调转方向把Nat朝舞池方向推，对方只好接下招式，两个人转瞬配合默契地一同跳起舞步融进人堆。

 

“嗯？”博士有些懵，他不太清楚派对的规矩，但猜想应该也没有请人喝酒到一半突然和别人跳起舞去这种做法，明明酒钱都会记在Stark账上。

 

“砰！”一声巨响把Bruce的思维拉了回来。

 

“Banner，陪俺来两杯！”原来是Thor乘虚而入，他左手拿着大扎的玻璃杯猛砸柜台，又一只手把博士拽来。

 

“呃……行吧。”

 

Thor盛情难却，他只好拿出地球人的待客礼仪陪着。

 

角落的Stark觉得又有戏了，但再仔细一看，等等！Thor怎么拿的是啤酒！？这蠢货。

 

Thor又接了一整杯啤酒，就在他递给Banner时后脑勺被一个径直飞来的扳手砸中，但不太痛。

 

他回过头，发现角落的Stark在声嘶力竭而浮夸地说着唇语，也没听懂。

 

Stark抓紧时间翻好白眼，掏出啤酒瓶，在胸前比出一个叉，又指了指服务员端着的鸡尾酒，竖起大拇指。

 

Thor瞬间会意。

 

再转过头来，Bruce已捧着大玻璃杯准备先喝上一口解解渴。

 

“不！！！！！”

 

仿佛那杯子里不是啤酒而是剧毒巫药，就在杯口触到博士嘴唇的一瞬，一只大手咻地冲上来夺走玻璃杯，也不顾这极其张扬的动作到底泼洒了多少，他随手又把这夺来而又多余的玻璃杯朝后扔掉。

 

没错，足足装了一升啤酒的玻璃杯被他随手扔出，当Stark瞪大眼珠盯着悬在两米多高的玻璃杯的抛物轨迹是否会砸到人时他发誓明天就要出一条“非地球人不允许参加大厦派对”的铁规。

 

没有“啪”的一声。

 

就在玻璃杯要跌入地面绽开黄色酒液与泡沫的汪洋前，一只手臂划过。

 

漫长的一秒钟之前，Steve Rogers以余光捕捉到一处上方的飞行物体，于是他钻过两三对跳舞的人赶来，从容捞走一杯啤酒。

 

他朝Stark耸耸肩，又喝了一口走掉。

 

这老冰棍居然也参加了派对？！说实话Stark几乎没指望这活在一百年前的人能派上用场。

 

 

 

画面再回到主角身上。

 

Bruce依然是一脸懵，他看着Thor热情满满地递来一杯啤酒，又大惊小怪地收走扔掉，最后人也跑掉。

 

明明就坐在柜台旁，要什么直接问前台就好，可这金发碧眼的大块头非要冲进人群，从一位服务员端着的餐盘上夺下两杯鸡尾酒，才跑回来。

 

“Banner，来，咱喝这个！”

 

他笑嘻嘻地跑来，唰地高举右手的酒杯（已经泼了一半献给天花板），又猛地往博士面前的柜台上砸去。

 

“噼啪！”果不其然高脚杯可受不了他的野蛮动作，杯壁下半部分和杯柄顿时裂缝横生，接着化作碎片爆破开。

 

“嗷呜！”Bruce试着后退躲避玻璃碎片的飞溅，但还是被鲜红的酒液溅了一身。

 

Stark在角落扶额，但他不会想到今天的幺蛾子还没划上句号。

 

 

舞池里的两位特工，明面上在跳舞，实则小动作频出。

 

一分钟前，他们跳着芭蕾，Nat信手拈来地转出一个相当标准而华丽的圈，途中以掌刃痛击在Clint腰上，后者不甘示弱地一记扫腿，结果被躲掉。

 

于是大战一触即发，胜负欲极强的两人一旦交起手来谁也不愿落入下风，（也因为Nat自带的挑衅属性太高）倒不都是为了那几千块奖金，而是他们都希望能完美、华丽地撂倒对方。

 

他们从舞池一侧一路打斗到另一侧，舞蹈的动作居然还没漏几个。

 

最后当Clint掀翻Nat时，她也抓住他的领口往下甩，结局是他们双双倒在沙发旁的茶几上，可怜那Stark专门定制还附带按摩脚功能的茶几现在被摔得稀烂。

 

Natasha倒是淡定，事不关己地站起来昂首挺胸，撩撩头发便走掉，好似是这茶几主动飞过来砸的她，Clint爬起来拍掉身上的碎屑和沾着的甜甜圈粉屑，露出尴尬笑容。

 

一边是Thor砸烂酒杯，还溅了博士一身，另一边的神队友也不甘示弱，摔烂茶几引去剩下的目光。

 

整个美妙浪漫的气氛被毁得干净，也不见还有跳舞的人了。

 

如果Stark带着速效救心丸，他会先掏出来整瓶吞掉。目前的情况只得以他亲自出马，他直奔Bruce地跑去柜台。

 

Thor看到他，还兴高采烈于胸前比出大拇指。

 

Tony距离被他气死只差一线之隔，也不知他还有什么脸面理直气壮地出现在他的视野内。

 

他掏出手帕擦掉Bruce胸口西装上的酒液，“抱歉，我来晚了。” 他背对着Thor，另手在背后回敬一个中指。

 

“嗯……没事。”

 

“玩得还开心吗？”Stark明知故问道。

 

“呃……一般。但为什么他们总是盯着我看……”他往前凑，小声在Stark耳边说。

 

确实，Thor在Stark背后假装散步实则看着他，Clint一边收拾闯祸摔烂的茶几并把上面的甜甜圈吃干净一边不时朝他看两眼，而Steve和Nat以手势远程对话，也偶尔瞟来一两眼。

 

“哈哈，Bruce，看来你有继承到我自恋属性的十七分之一。”他挑起眉，“事实上他们的目光其实是聚焦在我宝贝博士旁十公分的那位万众瞩目且恒定为派对中心焦点万古不变的超级英雄钢铁侠本尊身上。”

 

“……”

 

Bruce沉默下来，他试图找点话题。

 

“你今天怎么来这么迟？”

 

“蛤？！那个……呃处理点事情……抱歉。要我怎么补偿你？”

 

“算了，你陪我喝两杯吧。”

 

“！？”

 

居然是Bruce Banner主动要求他来喝酒！？他楞得经过足足三秒才从狂喜中反应过来，一口答应，同时他向前台要下两杯鸡尾酒。

 

他以为事情发展最终还是落回他的计划轨道，但反转还是出现了。

 

博士接过前台端来的两杯酒，他说着谢谢并将其中一杯递给男友时，另一双涂抹着指甲油且更为纤细的手接了下来。

 

没等Stark开口狂喷出他情绪如火山喷发般汹涌的终极愤怒加疑惑——为什么Nat出现在这里？！还抢了博士递给自己的杯子？？？

 

又一双手从背后咻地捂住他的嘴，麻利地将他从椅子上拽下，撂倒，拖去柜台后的死角（如果是Nat来做的话，动作大概会快0.25秒，并且他的肋骨可能会多断三根，以及那只手上绝对不会沾着甜甜圈的味道）。

 

他刚要反抗又被Thor一锤子压住胸口按在地上。

 

这时他扭头才看清一旁蹲在黑暗里的Steve，果然这么一套行云流水的动作还是有幕后指挥者的。

 

“当我们想通可以团队行事再平分奖金时，一切都变得简单了。”Steve说。

 

“但是你们搞烂了我整个约会！还有我本来就快完成灌醉博士了！！！”

 

“ **为达任务，不惜一切代价！** 你说的。”

 

果然不到最后一刻，Stark不会知道气死他的到底是哪位队友。

 

而Nat一接过酒杯立马开展攻势，迅速进入状态扮演成被男人伤透的惹人怜爱的柔弱女子，真情实意地诉说着那段从未有过的极秘情史，Bruce则心肠一软，顾不上先找那位视线刚移开两秒就凭空消失的Stark，倒先安慰起了端着酒杯的女人。（博士以你的超高智力没有识破吗？）

 

另一边，本可以一边和博士谈情说爱顺便亲几个小嘴再把他灌醉扛回房间一气呵成的Stark被锤子压得喘不过气，倒不是这锤子真有那么重，而是一旦他加大起身的力量，那锤子便实时同步地增重，无论如何反抗也脱不了身。

 

“好了，你们赢了。”他放弃挣扎，从裤子里掏出钱包。

 

亿万富翁通常不带现金，除非是在派对这种需要偶尔掏出点数额不小的小费时，转账总显得怪怪的。

 

他直接拿着限量款的黑金钱包，朝Steve脸上砸，被后者稳稳接下。

 

“拿去分吧，放我起来。”

 

 

 

奄奄一息的Stark（主要是被气的）最终爬起来，如饥似渴地朝博士方向移动过去。

 

 

“我……我真喝不动了……”Bruce已经满面桃红，喝得神志快要恍惚，在Nat不知道向他举起的第多少杯时招架不住，投了降。

 

Stark跑来一把夺走博士手里晃了半天无从下口的酒杯，他一饮而尽，再略带报复性地朝后面Steve方向摔。

 

（Steve：我是杂技演员吗？就让我接杯子！？）

 

“Bruce，跟我回房间。”

 

“Tony……”他的语气充满着意乱情迷的软糯味道，对Tony来说无比香甜。

 

他几乎已经断了片，叫唤了对方的名字却不知该说什么。

 

“很好，谢谢你的安慰博士，我没事了。”Nat见任务已毕，瞬间心伤“痊愈”，利索地跳下椅子闪人。

 

博士瘫着趴在桌上，看到Stark在身边便完全放下戒备。嘴里流着少许口水和模糊的哼唧声，任凭Tony把他双臂抱起，搂入怀里，往外面抱。

 

他回想一连串的VIP待遇和怪事，到现在才明白个大概，“Tony……原来……是你在给我下套……” 

 

“才没有，我刚刚还被队长他们绑架抢劫了。”他卖力地拖着博士那配合但又完全不出一分力气的身躯，艰难地朝外移动。

 

“混蛋Stark……我今晚……操翻你……”

 

他捂上博士的嘴，“别说胡话了，博士，你喝太多了。”

 

 

 

 

第二天，Stark倒在沙发上休息时，Nat跑过来把钱包抛还给他。

 

他不需要打开，光摸着空瘪的外皮就知道被洗劫一空，昨天可还是鼓鼓囊囊的。

 

“嚯，还真没给我留点。”

 

Nat嗤笑一声，“难道享用一晚上醉醺醺的博士还不值这78000美元？”

 

“是……外加派对的费用，还有我的茶几……”

 

他没好气地收起钱包走了。

 

就在Stark以并不十分流畅的动作离开大厅时，Natasha忽然发现，

 

 

今天，Stark是夹着腿的。

 

 

 

 

 

Fin

 

 

（为什么绿铁这么少，虽然这位软不拉叽的演员还怕针头，但博士完全可以）（确信）


End file.
